


Come Up Here

by Joycee



Category: White Collar
Genre: Background Slash, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Open Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wins the FBI Agent of the Year award and takes an uncomfortable Neal as his date to the award banquet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Up Here

Elizabeth looked at Peter as she finished packing and said apologetically, "Oh Hon, I'm so proud of you. I wish I could be there but this should really be Neal's night anyway."

Peter replied sadly, "I guess so. I understand. I'm just used to sharing things like this with you. You know I love showing off my beautiful wife."

Elizabeth laughed, "Well, there's nobody more beautiful than Neal!"

"Come on. That's not the same thing. And you know it," Peter said ruefully. "Oh well. Don't worry about it. Have a good trip, Hon."

"I love you," Eliabeth reminded him with a kiss. "Don't forget to call me and tell me all about it. Please ask Jones to get some good pictures."

"Oh no. Not another prom picture of me and Neal," joked Peter.

 

When Peter arrived at work, he was greeted by a standing ovation. Hughes even came out of his office and announced, "Great work, Peter. We're so proud to have the Bureau's Agent of the Year right here in this office. Highest solve rate in the country. Quite an achievement. Well done, Peter."

Peter smiled broadly and acknowledged, "It's nice to get a little recognition. Thank you everyone. Of course, we still have a lot of work left to do."

Peter looked around for Neal and beckoned for him to come to his office. Neal sauntered slowly behind him. Peter smiled, "Aren't you happy for us, Neal?"

Neal gave him a subdued grin saying, "Not us, Peter. You. But you deserve it. I'm happy for you."

"Oh come on. You know I couldn't have done it without you," Peter acknowledged.

"I guess so," Neal said casually. "What's our next case?"

Peter responded obliviously, "You're coming with me to the Awards Banquet, aren't you? Elizabeth had to go out of town."

"Oh, so since Elizabeth can't go with you, you'll take me?" Neal asked querulously.

"Neal, what's the matter with you? I thought you'd be excited. It's black tie. You can dress up. Elizabeth wants us to take a picture," Peter said, trying to placate him.

"Yeah, it'll be fine. Peter, if you don't need me right now, could I go home for awhile?" Neal asked hopefully.

"Don't you have files to work on." Peter asked.

"Well, yeah. I guess. I just thought maybe I could take a little time off," Neal said dully.

"Hmm. Well, why don't you go home an hour early if you want to. Would that be okay?" Peter suggested.

"Sure," Neal shrugged. "I'll go work on files till then."

Peter asked, "Want to have dinner with me later?" Neal answered, "No, thanks. Not tonight."

"Is something wrong?" Peter wondered. "I thought you'd be excited about our award."

"Not ours, Peter. Yours," Neal repeated. Peter muttered, "Same thing, isn't it?"

 

When Neal got home, he complained to Mozzie, "Peter's getting an award for being the agent with the best solved cases rate in the country and he wants me to attend the Award Banquet with him tomorrow night. Elizabeth is out of town."

"Well, what's wrong with that?" Mozzie asked. "He only got it because of you. You should be there to get some of the credit, my friend."

"Yeah, I guess. I mean I'm happy for Peter," sighed Neal.

"But you'd like some official recognition, too," surmised Mozzie.

"Well, yeah," confessed Neal, "but that's not gonna happen. The FBI isn't going to give me any credit. That's not the way it works. Peter gets the credit for choosing me as his CI and being a smart handler."

"C'est la vie, mon frere," Mozzie said philosophically. "It's just the way of the world. People like us don't get awards. We have to take our own rewards where we can."

"What if I'd rather be like Peter than people like us, Mozz?" Neal wondered. "Do you think that would ever be possible?"

"Oh, no, my friend. You don't really want that. Just let Peter celebrate his little award. There are better things out there for you," Mozzie sputtered.

"Yeah, Mozz. I guess you're right. I am happy for Peter," Neal conceded.

 

Peter dropped by Neal's apartment around lunchtime the next day. He was clearly excited as he checked with Neal, "Well, are you all ready for the Banquet tonight? I mean is your tuxedo clean and everything?"

Neal responded irritably, "Don't worry. I'll be ready. I always am. You're a little early."

"Oh, I know. I'm not here to pick you up now. I'm just excited. I bet I'll have the best looking date there." Peter added, "Of course, that would have been true if it had been Elizabeth, too."

"Of course," Neal muttered. "So I'm going as your date, Peter?"

Peter put his arms around Neal from behind him and pressed their bodies together. He assured him, "Yes, I'll be very proud to have you there, too."

Neal leaned back against him, relaxing a little. He mused, "Of course, you won't want anyone there to know that."

Peter turned him around to face him and lightly kissed Neal's lips. He argued, "Of course, I do. I want everyone to know how proud of you I am."

"Okay, Peter," conceded Neal. "You better get out of here now so I can make myself beautiful for you."

Peter grinned, "I can't wait. I'll pick you up at 7:00. We don't want to get there late."

 

Neal worked on his latest painting for a little while; then took a nice long hot bath. He really did want to look his best for Peter, and he wanted Peter to be proud of him, too.

He felt nervous and upset, although he wasn't exactly sure why. Neal didn't usually take drugs because he was very sensitive to them, but he decided to take an anti-anxiety pill that he had left over anyway. He just needed to be calm and composed for Peter's big event.

When Peter arrived and saw Neal dressed elegantly in tails and a ruffled shirt, he gave a low whistle. He smiled, "Oh wow! You look wonderful. No ordinary tux for you."

Neal winked and asked shyly, "Do you like it?"

Peter assured him, "I sure do. Told you I'd have the most attractive date there!"

Neal was feeling better and was glad he'd decided to take the pill to calm down. He felt mellow and a little floaty, about like he would after a couple of glasses of wine. He smiled at Peter and said, "I'll make you proud. Don't worry."

Peter gave him a little kiss and clasped his hand saying, "Neal, I couldn't be any prouder of you. Just have a good time tonight. We deserve this."

As soon as they arrived, Peter sent Neal to the bar to get drinks for them. His old FBI friends from around the country crowded around him, congratulating him and telling old stories.

Neal looked back at Peter and his friends as he waited in a short line at the bar. He asked the bartender for two Scotch and sodas and then changed his mind and ask for three instead. He immediately drank one down and started toward Peter with the other two.

From behind him, a familiar voice joked, "Hey, fortifying yourself for the evening?"

Neal turned to see Clinton Jones looking handsome in his tux. He greeted him warmly, "Hi Clinton. You look great. Oh, don't tell on me. I just feel a little out of place in this gathering of FBI agents."

Jones reminded him, "Elizabeth wants me to be sure to get a photo of you and Peter, but maybe we can get someone else to take a picture of you two with Diana and me, too."

Diana appeared next to Jones looking gorgeous in her gold lace evening gown. She warned, "Neal, just don't do anything to embarrass Peter on his big night."

Neal looked hurt and said, "Of course not." He reminded himself to sip his drink slowly.

By the time he reached Peter, it had been awhile and Peter commented, "Hey, there you are. That took a long time. I've already had a couple ladies ask me who the blue eyed dreamboat is! Was there a long line or something?"

Neal grinned and handed Peter his drink and teased him, "Aww, poor Peter. That's what happens when you bring the prettiest date. I met up with Jones and Diana. She warned me to behave myself."

Peter looked at him fondly and put his hand on the small of Neal's back. He protested, "Oh, I'm not worried about that. Come on, I want to introduce you to some people."

Neal swayed a little and Peter noticed. He asked with concern, "Are you okay, Buddy?"

Neal gave him a beatific smile and said just the tiniest bit fuzzily, "I'm great. Let's go meet your friends."

Peter smiled and mentioned, "Okay, but take it easy. Remember you're not used to drinkIng Scotch."

Neal waved his hand and repeated, "I'm fine, Peter. Let's go have some fun."

Peter continued to receive lots of attention from men and women that Neal didn't know. Everyone was full of compliments, saying they always knew Peter was a great agent. Although Peter conscientiously introduced him, Neal felt a little left out. When the other agents did recognize his presence, it was mostly to congratulate Peter on how clever he had been in handling Neal to maximum advantage.

"So Pete's been keeping you on the straight and narrow, eh Neal? Is he a hard task master?" asked an agent named Jim Adams.

Neal fidgeted and replied vaguely, "He has his moments."

His wife asked Neal, "Were you really in prison? What was that like? Was it really awful?"

Neal smiled politely and responded, "Pretty awful. I don't recommend it."

Mrs. Adams gushed, "Oh, you were so lucky Peter took you under his wing then. He's a darling, isn't he?"

Neal nodded politely and murmured his assent and then excused himself to go back to the bar. Peter reached for his arm as he left, but Neal slipped away.

When they sat down for dinner, Neal was getting pretty drunk on his third glass of Scotch plus the anti-anxiety drug. He slurred, "Hey, Peter, havin' fun at your party?"

Peter gave him a little frown and said, "I'm sorry, Neal. I didn't mean to neglect you."

Neal grinned broadly and assured him, "Oh no, you din't. These are your friends. They just don' know me. I's okay."

"No, it isn't okay," Peter said firmly. "You're the only reason I have the high case closure rate to get this award."

"Well, I guess these people don' really see it that way. I'm jus' a con, after all," Neal said earnestly. "They think I'm lucky you got me out an' I should be grateful. An' I am, Peter. I'm really grateful," Neal said emotionally.

Peter patted his arm and reassured him, "It's okay, Buddy. Not too much wine with dinner, though. Okay?"

Neal leaned in close to him and promised, "Don' worry. I won' embarrass you. I'm good."

Peter chuckled softly, "Okay, Neal. I know this isn't easy for you. You're doing fine."

Neal rested his head momentarily on Peter's shoulder and gave a contented little sigh. He felt glad Peter wasn't upset with him.

One of the other agents stopped to say pointedly, "Now that's what I call a close working relationship, Peter."

Peter muttered irritably, "Neal and I are close friends. Mind your own business."

The agent looked surprised at Peter's reaction and apologized, "Hey, no offense, Burke. I didn't mean anything by it."

Neal self-consciously picked his head up and sighed, "Sorry, Peter."

Even with Diana and Jones sitting at their table, the meal was awkward. The other agents and their wives seemed ill at ease with Neal. At first, he tried to charm them, with some success, by recounting a harmless humorous story about a case he and Peter had worked on.

Agent Bob Carter commented to Peter, "I don't remember ever having a CI that was so much fun. Never found one I could trust, anyway."

Peter and Neal both looked uncomfortable. Peter finally said, "Well, Neal and I work well together. It helps to keep a sense of humor."

Agent Carter chuckled, "Oh, so it's not all a bed of roses, huh? Have some rough times, too?"

Once again, Peter tried to shut him down. "I guess any two people who work together, especially in dangerous situations like we do, learn to know and trust each other."

Neal gave Peter a big smile and nodded and reached for his wine glass again. He added, "Tha's right, Peter. Sometimes we jus' hafta trus' each other."

Soon, though, the agents and their wives were asking more embarrassing questions about his life as a criminal and a convict. Neal kept his wine glass in his hand.

"Is it true all those things they say about prisoners attacking each other in prison? I mean you are such a good looking man," one woman asked suggestively.

Neal hesitated and the woman's husband jumped in irritably, "What kind of question is that? He doesn't want to talk about it."

The woman made eyes at Neal and then said resentfully, "Well, he is a handsome man. Anyone can see that."

Neal looked embarrassed but he managed to respond, "Thank you for the nice compimen'."

Peter tried to steer the conversation in other directions, but Neal wasn't the only one who was drinking too much. Some of the other wives were tactless and some of the agents were obviously jealous of Peter's success, or of Neal's apparent attractiveness to their wives. They were treating Neal as if he were some tamed exotic pet.

Neal drank his wine as quickly as the waiter refilled their glasses. By the end of the meal, his inebriation was definitely showing. Neal was wishing he could just put his head on Peter's shoulder and close his eyes, or even better, get Peter to take him home.

Peter squeezed Neal's thigh under the table to reassure him. Neal looked up at him adoringly and gave a little giggle. Peter felt Neal's hand approaching his crotch and blushed bright pink.

Diana immediately saw what was happening and suggested, "Neal, I need a little air. Want to walk outside with me for a minute?"

Neal waved his hand vaguely and replied, "No, I'm fine. Wanna stay here an' watch Pe'er get his 'ward."

Diana got up and took his arm firmly and insisted, "Just for a minute, Neal. Come with me."

Neal went along with her, first stage whispering to Peter, "Don' let 'em give you the 'ward till I get back."

Peter smiled indulgently and told Diana, "Take it easy on him. This should be his night, too."

When they were gone, one of the other agents asked, "Peter, does your boy have a drinking problem?"

Peter huffed, "Of course not. This has just been a stressful night for him."

"Why's that?" the man persisted curiously.

Peter sighed, "Well, Neal and I work very closely together as a team, but sometimes it seems that I get all the credit."

The other agent nodded sympathetically and suggested, "Maybe you ought to acknowledge him when you accept your award, Pete."

Peter said thoughtfully, "You know, that's a good idea. I think I will."

Then Peter laughed and admitted, "He does seem to have a bit of a drinking problem tonight, though, so I hope he'll be awake to listen to it."

Diana brought Neal back to the table just as the Award presentations were starting. He seemed a little more clearheaded and subdued. Diana winked at Peter and he nodded appreciatively.

Neal felt tired and uncomfortable, but Diana had reminded him how important this night was to Peter and urged him to put up a good front, whether he was enjoying it or not. She reminded him, "You know who you are and Peter does, too. What do you care about what these jackasses say? They're just jealous of Peter, partly because he has you."

That helped to make him feel a little better and he really didn't want to embarrass Peter. The fresh air had helped to clear his head a little, too. He noticed that his wine glass had been removed when he returned to the table.

Peter patted Neal's thigh under the table again and gave him a reassuring look. Neal responded with a squeeze of Peter's thigh, but he didn't let his fingers wander any further.

Peter's award was the most prestigious of the night, so it was the last to be presented. After an hour of various award presentations and acceptance speeches and bad FBI jokes, it was finally time for the Agent of the Year Award.

Peter listened to the speech lauding his excellent field work and case closure rate, growing increasingly uncomfortable as no mention was made of Neal or the other members of his team. Jones and Diana showed no reaction, but Neal looked crushed.

When Peter strode to the podium to accept the award, he squared his shoulders and looked right at Neal. He thanked the FBI for giving him the award, but then he said, "Of course, I could never have earned this award without my excellent team. Agents Jones and Berrigan are here with me tonight."  He motioned for them to stand for a moment.

Peter continued emotionally, "But the reason our team has been so extraordinarily successful is because of the outstanding contribution of my CI, Neal Caffrey. Some of you met this remarkable man this evening. He is one of the most intelligent and creative people I've ever known. He is devoted and hardworking and courageous. He's taken far more risks than I am comfortable with for the purpose of solving cases."

There was a little bit of applause and Peter could see the excitement shining in Neal's eyes. Peter held his hand up and said, "Finally, I just want to say that my wonderfully supportive and beautiful wife Elizabeth couldn't be here tonight, but as many of the ladies have noted, I'm proud to say that I still have the most attractive date here tonight."

There was some laughter as Peter commanded, "Neal, please come up here and share this award with me. We earned it together, Buddy."

Neal's eyes were burning with tears as he strolled up to stand next to Peter. Peter handed him the award and then shocked him by pecking a kiss on his cheek and whispering, "Let's get out of here."

Neal gave him a glowing smile and nodded as the room fell silent for a moment and then burst into applause. Peter kept his hand on Neal's arm as he steered him toward the door. 

They were both silent during the ride to Neal's apartment. When they got there, Peter asked quietly, "May I come in?"

Neal nodded enthusiastically and said, "Please. I was hoping you would."

Once they were safely inside, Neal exuberantly threw his arms around Peter and laughed happily, "I can't believe you said all that nice stuff about me to a roomful of FBI agents, Peter."

Peter chuckled fondly and pulled Neal closer. He murmured, "I meant every word of it. We earned the award together. And anyway, those guys were acting like jerks. I couldn't let them treat you that way."

Neal enthusiastically attacked Peter's lips and locked him into a long passionate kiss. He teased, "Do you want me to leave my pretty jacket on or would it be okay for me to take my clothes off, Special Agent of the Year Burke?"

Peter grabbed him and said appreciatively, "Come here, you. I'll take you any way I can get you, CI of the Year Neal Caffrey!"

 

When Elizabeth returned from her trip, she admired the photo that Jones had taken of Peter and Neal at the Awards Banquet. She gave a wry smile and commented, "Whew, I'm glad I didn't have to compete with Neal that night. He looks magnificent."

Peter smiled at her sweetly and admitted, "He was definitely the most beautiful date in the room, Hon. You should have seen the women drooling over him."

Elizabeth said coyly, "I bet a lot of the men were, too. Seriously, though, how did it go?"

Peter thought a minute and told her, "Neal was uncomfortable because the agents and their wives were obviously just seeing him as a con artist and a prisoner. It hurt to watch him struggle to respond to their inappropriate questions and comments."

El sympathized, "Oh, I'm sorry, Hon. That's just not fair. They obviously don't know Neal."

"No, but it worked out in the end. I gave him all the credit and had him come up and accept the award with me," Peter assured her.

"Oh, Peter, that was so sweet. I'm sure it meant a lot to Neal," El said supportively.

"Yeah. Then I took him back to his place and made it up to him for the trying evening," Peter confessed.

El winked and said playfully, "Oh, the sacrifices you have to make! You know, I think I'd like to get a chance to make it up to Neal, too."

Peter smiled at her warmly and agreed, "I'm sure that can be arranged, FBI Wife of the Year."

**Author's Note:**

> White Collar characters were created by Jeff Eastin for the series on USA TV.


End file.
